Miłość po francusku
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Ludwig miał zdecydowanie kiepski dzień i gdy chciał nieco się zrelaksować w samotności, niespodziewanie wpadł do niego pewien Francuz... Porn without plot.


**Miłość po francusku**

 **A/N** : GerFra, yaoi, porn without plot, +18*.

* wiem, wiem, odpowiedź twierdząca na „czy masz 18 lat?" jest największym kłamstwem Internetu, ale… Będzie opisowo. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.

* * *

Szczerze mówiąc, Ludwig miał dość tego dnia. Skandal w Reichstagu (naprawdę? Dlaczego oni nie mogli zachowywać się cywilizowanie? Już wiedział, czemu Feliks tak narzekał na posiedzenia Sejmu; dzisiejsi politycy byli wszyscy ulepieni z tej samej gliny), potworne korki, podczas których myślał, że albo odgryzie ze złości kierownicę, albo głowę kierowcy przed nim, bardzo swobodnie interpretującego, kiedy powinien ruszyć do przodu, a kiedy nie, a na sam koniec coś zepsuło się w jego ukochanym aucie i ledwo zaparkował w garażu. Nie miał nawet sił, żeby zajrzeć pod maskę. Zaplanował to na jutrzejszy poranek, a potem wszedł do domu, z ulgą zdając sobie sprawę, że był piątek i Gilbert od wczesnego popołudnia szlajał się gdzieś po klubach i przed siódmą rano raczej go nie będzie. Miał wolną chatę dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju… i może odrobiny relaksu. Zjadł kolację, otworzył butelkę najpyszniejszego niemieckiego lagera jaki miał w lodówce, nalał do wypolerowanego pokalu i rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie, rozpiął rozporek i włączył DVD, by się _zrelaksować_ przy klasyce kina szturchanego… Ach, ta młoda Teresa Orlovsky…

Dobrą chwilę później, gdy oddech mu zdecydowanie przyśpieszył i zaczynało mu być naprawdę _przyjemnie_ , tak aż odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy, zasłuchany w podniecające dźwięki, ktoś bez pukania otworzył drzwi.

Ludwig, wystraszony i zawstydzony, że został przyłapany, natychmiast złapał za koc, narzucił go na biodra i błyskawicznie nacisnął przycisk na pilocie. Telewizor zgasł.

– C-co ty… – odkaszlnął, czując jak płoną mu policzki. Boże. Tylko nie on. – Tu robisz?

– Pukałem, ale nie słyszałeś – wyjaśnił pogodnie Francis, patrząc na niego ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem. Ludwig poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. – Chciałem coś pożyczyć… ale chyba wpadłem na inny pomysł.

Ludwigowi nie podobało się to spojrzenie, ten błysk w oku. Przełknął ślinę, powstrzymując odruch odpięcia górnego guzika koszuli. Tu było zbyt gorąco.

– Muszę cię wyprosić – wycedził przez zęby, ale efekt był mizerny; Francis tylko ruszył powoli w jego stronę, uśmiechając się tak głupkowato, jak to tylko możliwe. Miał na sobie obcisłe, ciemne dżinsy i błękitną koszulę i wyglądał jak młody bóg. – C-co robisz?

– Czuję się winny, że ci przeszkodziłem – wyraz twarzy Francisa zdecydowanie przeczył jego słowom. Usiadł na kanapie, przechylając się w stronę Ludwiga. Ten natychmiast przesunął się w drugą stronę, ale Francis taktycznie przyszpilił ręką koc, więc, aby nie odsłonić miejsc wrażliwych, Ludwig nie mógł zbyt daleko uciec.

– Spieprzaj, zboczeńcu…

– Allemagne… – wymruczał Francja, przesuwając dłoń gdzieś w okolice kolana Ludwiga. – Nie musisz się wstydzić… to zupełnie naturalnie…

– P-przestań… – wyjąkał Niemcy, ale na niewiele się to się zdało; dłoń przesunęła się wyżej i … Odruchowo przygryzł wargę, czując głaskanie. Francja był coraz bliżej i Ludwig czuł zarówno jego miętowy oddech, jak i zapach jakiś wyjątkowo ładnych perfum.

– Chyba jednak masz ochotę… – wymruczał Francis, komentując to, że pewna ludwigowa część ciała zaczęła jednoznacznie reagować na pieszczotę, nawet jeśli złagodzoną przez miękki materiał koca.

Walka przestała mieć sens, stwierdził mętnie Ludwig, przekręcając głowę w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny i zamykając oczy. Usta Francisa były miękkie i namiętne… Druga dłoń Francuza znalazła się gdzieś w okolicy szyi Ludwiga i zaczęła walczyć z guzikami koszuli, podczas gdy pierwsza wślizgnęła się pod koc…

Ludwig z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy zwinne palce owinęły się dookoła sztywnego penisa i zaczęły rytmicznie przesuwać w górę i w dół.

– Podoba ci się? – wymruczał Francis, gdy zabrakło im powietrza. Koszula Ludwiga była już praktycznie rozpięta i teraz jeden ze smukłych palców błądził powoli po klatce piersiowej, zmierzając ku jasnym włoskom ścieżki miłości.

– Tak – szepnął Ludwig, nie mogąc się nadziwić, dlaczego jest mu tak gorąco. Francis cofnął dłoń z jego brzucha i wsunął ją między włosy, burząc starannie trzymaną w ryzach żelową strukturę. Grzywka opadła Niemcowi na oczy, ale Francis nieco ją odsunął i rozpoczął serię delikatnych jak skrzydło motyla pocałunków ciągnącą się od czoła po szyję.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że to będzie tak… Czemu do tej pory byłem tak nieśmiały, że nigdy nie wykonałem kroku w tym kierunku, zastanowił się mglisto Niemcy, postanawiając wziąć się w garść i nie być tak biernym. Niezbyt pewnie dotknął dłonią ramienia Francisa, ale już ten nieśmiały ruch sprawił, że ten uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem.

Ośmielony Ludwig zaczął przesuwać rękoma po plecach Francisa. Satynowa koszula, cóż za modniś… Na szczęście, łatwo było wsunąć dłonie pod nią i dotknąć gładkiej skóry…

– Z-zwolnij – wychrypiał, bo bał się, że długo nie wytrzyma, a skoro już się w to wpakował, nie chciał, by skończyło się zbyt wcześnie.

– Oczywiście... – Francis musnął jego usta swoimi i cofnął rękę z krocza.

W ciągu następnych kilku chwil Ludwig miał czas, by nieco się uspokoić i zająć myśli tą satynową, błękitną koszulą, która miała jakieś śmieszne, drobniutkie guziki, których wcale nie było tak łatwo odpiąć… Francis zaakceptował nowy etap ich gry; też zaczął zsuwać z Niemca jego własną koszulę, ale jemu było łatwiej, bo nie dość, że już praktycznie była rozpięta, to i guziki miała normalne…

I gdy Ludwig postanowił zakosztować tej kuszącej szyi, Francis odchylił się lekko i po raz pierwszy to on jęknął cicho, zmysłowo, a Ludwig mógł jedynie myśleć już o tym, by przewrócić go na plecy, dotrzeć do miejsc wciąż niestety ukrytych w ciemnych dżinsach i …

Ale to Francis był pierwszy z inicjatywą. Nagle, niespodziewanie, powodując u Ludwiga totalną dezorientację, pchnął go mocniej na oparcie, pozbył się przeszkadzającego koca i zsunął na dywan na kolana, a coś w jego oczach psotnie migotało.

– C-co…? – Ludwigowi nagle wróciła zdolność myślenia. Poczerwieniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest całkiem odsłonięty, a Francis właśnie zabiera się do… Jezu.

– Postanowiłem pokazać ci trochę francuskiej miłości... – Francis, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego zmieszaniem, spojrzał na Ludwiga z dołu i nim Niemiec chociażby spróbował pomyśleć o jakimkolwiek proteście…

Ludwig wbił palce w kanapę, odchylając głowę. Tym razem nie dał rady powstrzymać głębokiego, gardłowego jęku. Cholerni Francuzi i ich cholernie zdolne usta… Dobrą chwilę po prostu oddychał głęboko, z opuszczonymi powiekami, aż znów coś w jego nie do końca sprawnym umyśle podsunęło mu myśl, żeby powstrzymał Francisa przed dalszymi liźnięciami i, szlag by to, delikatnym ssaniem, bo…

Otworzył oczy i pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc za ramię Francisa. Oczy drugiego mężczyzny były nieco zamglone, ale Ludwig zaczynał czuć się źle, że ten cholerny żabojad nadal ma na sobie te ciemne dżinsy, ze wciąż zapiętym rozporkiem, mimo że zdecydowanie nie było mu wygodnie i że to tylko Niemiec, póki co ma z tego, co robili, przyjemność.

Postanawiając w końcu włączyć się do gry na poważnie, przyciągnął Francuza do siebie i, całkowicie zapominając o swojej nieśmiałości, namiętnie pocałował. Satynowa koszula w końcu odpuściła i została niecierpliwie odrzucona. Swoją własną, ledwie trzymającą mu się na ramionach, Ludwig też posłał ruchem ręki w kąt.

A potem, w końcu, Francis leżał na plecach na kanapie, oddychając ciężko, a Ludwig się nad nim pochylał.

Ucho. Delikatnie podgryzł jedno ucho, a słysząc ciche westchnienie, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Palce Francisa oplotły się wokół karku Ludwiga, a usta szeptały wyjątkowo słowa, po których Ludwigowi robiło się jeszcze goręcej, chociaż do tej pory wydawało mu się, że to niemożliwe.

Linia szczęki, usta, szyja… Sutki, mięśnie brzucha zarysowane pod skórą, smak potu na języku, delikatne włoski ścieżki miłości, znikające gdzieś za linią spodni…

Rozporek. W końcu. Francis zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, jęknął i wygiął się jak kot, chociaż Ludwig ledwo go musnął, próbując zdjąć te dżinsy, szlag niech trafi wszystkich ich producentów, czemu ten zamek się przycinał…

– S'il vous plaît… – wyszeptał Francis, wbijając palce w szerokie barki Ludwiga.

Jak mógłby nie spełnić tego błagania? I tak Francis wytrzymał już długo… Pocałunek. Niepewny, delikatny, ale _to_ westchnienie dodało Ludwigowi pewności siebie. Trochę niezdarnie zabrał się do tajników francuskiej miłości, których dopiero co sam doświadczył, mając nadzieję, że robi to dobrze, że… Paznokcie, które wbiły mu się w skórę i ten przeciągły, cudowny jęk, oznaczały, że szybko się uczył.

– Allemagne…

Chwila była zbyt krótka, Francis bardzo szybko uciekł mu spod ust, złapał za ramiona i przyciągnął do pocałunku. I chociaż w pierwszej chwili Ludwig był nieco zaniepokojony, że może zrobił coś źle, jedno spojrzenie na te płonące jak błękitne ogniska oczy dało mu do zrozumienia, że zrobił wręcz bardzo dobrze, ale Francis nie chce, podobnie jak Ludwig wcześniej, skończyć w ten sposób.

I nagle Francis wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i zsunął znów na ziemię, tym razem szukając czegoś niecierpliwie w kieszeniach spodni. Dopiero po paru sekundach zamroczony umysł Ludwiga pojął, o co chodzi.

– Co… ach.

Malutka buteleczka o fikuśnym kształcie mówiła wszystko, a nawet gdyby nie, szeroki uśmiech Francisa natychmiast rozwiałby wszelkie wątpliwości.

– Planowałeś to... – mruknął Ludwig, gdy Francis wrócił do niego na kanapę i znów zaczęli się całować.

– Być może… – Francis uciszył go pocałunkiem.

Ludwig jedną dłonią trzymał we włosach Francuza, w drugiej poczuł chłód szkła… Francis posłał mu psotne spojrzenie, ocierając się o niego zmysłowo, aż Ludwig jęknął. To zaczynało trwać już zbyt długo… Na oślep, palcami jednej ręki, uporał się z małą zakrętką.

Lubrykant pachniał, chociaż Ludwig nie był w stanie myśleć, nie mówiąc już o dopasowaniu zapachu do jakiegoś konkretnego owocu. Francis zacisnął palce na jego ramionach i wygiął się zachęcająco… Muśnięcie nawilżonymi palcami. Francja jęknął i zadrżał, Ludwig zresztą też, z wyczekiwania i przez to seksowne błaganie po francusku…

Delikatnie, niepewnie, bojąc się, że zrobi kochankowi krzywdę, Ludwig zaczął robić użytek ze swoich palców, wsłuchując się w ciężki oddech Francisa, który chował twarz gdzieś w szyi Niemca.

– Je vous en supplie, Ludwig…

Nagle Francis wygiął się, przeszedł go dreszcz, a spod przymkniętych powiek, w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłysła ekstaza.

– Nie męcz mnie tak już… – wyszeptał Francis słabym głosem. – Proszę…

Pocałunek, powolny, spokojny, podczas którego Ludwig cofnął dłonie i ostrożnie nałożył nieco lubrykantu na swojego penisa, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie, co za chwilę się stanie, bo i tak bał się, że zbyt długo nie wytrzyma tej tortury.

Francis, biorąc głębokie oddechy, półleżał naprzeciwko i uśmiechał się słodko. W końcu wyciągnął ramiona ku Ludwigowi, dając mu do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy i że Ludwig ma tu się do niego zbliżyć, jak najszybciej…

Ludwig jęknął głucho, a przed oczami zatańczyły mu gwiazdy, gdy tylko ostrożnie wsunął się w kochanka, mając nadzieję, że nie jest to zbyt bolesne dla Francisa. Mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół niego, Boże, jak dobrze…

Paznokcie znów wbiły mu się w skórę, był pewien, że zostaną mu blizny. Myśl o tym natychmiast jednak uleciała mu z głowy, bo widok ciała wijącego się przed nim w rozkoszy sprawiał, że odruchowe, instynktowne pchnięcia stawały się coraz mocniejsze, intensywniejsze…

I te szepty. Pomiędzy słowami przeplatało się co chwila jego imię, a Ludwig chyba zrozumiał, dlaczego francuski jest nazywany językiem miłości.

Raj był ulotny, nie trwał tak długo, jakby chciał a chciał, by pozostał do końca świata. Świat dookoła mógłby znów stanąć w ogniu, a oni…

Francis krzyczał jego imię, Ludwig jedynie cicho jęknął, ale apogeum przyjemności dosięgnęło ich obu. Z zamkniętymi oczami, czując, że brakuje mu już sił, pchnął jeszcze parę razy, a potem, gdy oplotły go ramiona Francisa, opadł na kanapę, próbując się uspokoić.

Drugie ciało przylgnęło do niego, oplotło dookoła, aż nie istniała ani odrobina wolnej przestrzeni między nimi.

– Frankreich… – wyszeptał Ludwig, czując, że serce bije mu tak mocno, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Schował głowę w potarganej, wilgotnej od potu czuprynie, a jego kochanek zamruczał jego imię po raz kolejny. – Francis…

Na oślep zaczął szukać ręką koca na podłodze, bo gdy emocje opadły, zaczynało robić się chłodno. Znalazł i zacisnął palce na materiale, zarzucając go na siebie i przytulonego do niego Francję.

– Mogę zostać na kolację, ma chérie? – mruknął sennie Francis.

– Tylko, jeśli zrobisz śniadanie… – odparł cicho Ludwig, patrząc na zapomnianą butelkę wygazowanego już piwa stojącą na stoliku i leżący gdzieś pod nim pilot do DVD. Cóż, nie do końca o takim relaksie myślał, gdy wszedł do domu, ale… Francuz mógłby odwiedzać go częściej, pomyślał jeszcze, nim zmęczenie zrobiło swoje i usnął, by przebudzić się z drzemki dopiero wieczorem.

Gdy Gilbert, wracając chwiejnym krokiem po okrążeniu nad ranem, wszedł do domu i zauważył, że drzwi do pokoju brata są uchylone, postanowił zrobić mu pobudkę. Zatrzymał się jednak zaskoczony w progu, spojrzał zdziwiony na łóżko, a potem cofnął się i zerknął na kalendarz.

– Dwa tysiące osiemnasty… Cóż, Zachód… Najwyższy czas. Ale nie powiem, zaskoczyłeś mnie… A z tobą, Francis, sobie pogadam o uwodzeniu młodszych braciszków swoich kumpli, niech tylko wytrzeźwieję…

 **koniec.**


End file.
